


For Better or Worse

by mllelouise



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this text in response to The Daily Post's writing prompt about jealousy: <a href="https://dailypost.wordpress.com/dp_prompt/green-eyed-monster">"Green-Eyed Monster."</a> As often, there's a twist. </p><p>Thanks for her amazing patience and advice to my beta reader by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/laduchessederat">La Duchesse d'Erat</a> all remaining mistakes are mine.</p><p> <a href="http://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/127632548538/for-better-or-worse">find it on tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	For Better or Worse

“I have to,” Jill says, fumbling in her purse on the bed. “I’m not letting you ruin everything and take her away from me.”  
Behind her, someone sobs who she ignores.

“She says you make her happy but we both know it’s a lie. She needs me to save her.”  
The shadows that bathed the room just a few minutes before are now retrieving to the corners of the room as the morning sun hits the hotel facade. 

“She’d be miserable with you, Gary. She’s been miserable since the day she met you.”  
She takes a small gun out of her purse, such a light object for such a heavy purpose. The man kneeling in front of her, hands tied behind his back, tries to talk but his words are muffled by the fabric of the tie, the improvised yet effective gag.

“She used to be my everything, remember? She loved me back, and then you stole her from me and now it’s all sorrys and lies.”  
She puts one bullet in the gun, her hand steady, her mind set, and the muffled words turn into what sounds like a plea.

“I never understood why she chose you,” she says, standing up in front of him.  
The shadows have completely been eaten by the light of day. She tightens her hand around the gun, presses the metal against the man’s head. His whole body tenses, anger in his eyes that doesn’t match the fragility of his naked body.

“I watched you smile, you and your good manners, I saw how they all worshipped you. And Dani? Oh you should’ve heard her rehearsing her vows, picking the perfect words, all those words you don’t deserve.”  
She looks him in the eyes and sighs.

“You shouldn’t be the one getting the happy ending, the pretty girl in her pretty white dress, sharing a fancy macaroon cake. I should’ve done something earlier.”  
She pulls the trigger, and the groom’s body falls at her feet. Silence falls around them, only broken by the faint sound of tears.

“You’re safe now,” Jill says moving toward a corner of the room. She puts the gun on the dresser drawer and holds out her hand. The crying grows stronger and her hand stays empty, so she slowly kneels down, facing the last shadow of the room, between the drawer and the wall.

“He’ll never lay a hand on you ever again now, sweetie” she says, voice soft, trying to smile, resting a hand on her friend’s wrist, caressing her skin where makeup has faded away, revealing the bruises on Dani’s skin.

“The worse is over now,” Jill whispers, “now we can figure out the better together, okay?”  
Dani nods, her smile small but genuine, the first in months.


End file.
